Equestria girls : Magic hunters
by soldado dragon
Summary: Las chicas de canterlot descubrirán los secretos que este misterioso bosque les tiene preparadas las sombras pueden ser aliadas si se les sabe escuchar. Redición completá de esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Cazadores de magia: Sombras en everfree.

Parte 01

El arribo al campamento.

Tras un viaje tranquilo, los alumnos de Canterlot llegaron al campamento everfree.

Una semana de diversión, descanso y cero magia según la mayoría de las arcoíris.

El campamento era amplio, lleno de sectores, cabañas, tiendas, un bello lago junto a este.

Tras bajar de los autobuses y tomar sus cosas, pronto los campistas se reúnen frente a un kiosco donde los esperaban dos personas.

Una mujer de piel rosada y un joven de piel oscura con cabellos de color azul y blanco.

¡Saludos y bienvenidos al campamento everfree! -Sáludó animosa la mujer.- Soy Gloriosa Daisy! su jefa y guía amigable de la naturaleza! Y este es mi compañero, Alddire al'azraq - señaló al joven a su lado.

Ante la mención del nombre varios campistas se miran unos a otros algo confuso. Algunas personas intentan repetir el nombre, sin lograrlo.

Si, se que mi nombre puede ser un trabalenguas para ustedes-dijo el aludido- el equivalente en su idioma es sky shield.

Mientras todos se calman, Sunset no puede evitar notar el como el sujeto la mira de reojo, a ella y a Twilight. Un ligero calosfrío atraviesa su espina.

¿Twilight, nos está mirando?-dijo Sunset a su amiga junto a ella.

¿Así parece ser?-le respondió mientras entre cerraba los ojos.

La chica científica dirige la mirada a dónde le indicaba la peli fuego, cruzando la con la del chico, Twilight no entendía el porqué, pero el de algún modo le resulta familiar.

Sky Shield por su parte mantiene la mirada en ambas, y luego piensa para sí mismo

¿Donde te e visto antes?-es la pregunta que sky shield se hace mentalmente.

Gloriosa sin percatarse de lo que ocurre retoma la palabra con animo- ¡Antes de comenzar con la que será la mejor semana de sus vidas!- dijo gloriosa unas palabras de seguridad. -La antigua cantera está restringida ¡hay desprendimiento de rocas que pueden ser peligrosos!.

¡Y por favor!-dijo esta ves sky shield-no queremos a nadie intentando ser un"survivor" ¡hay reportes de osos negros en el bosque cruzarse con ellos es peligroso!

¡Ahora queremos hablar sobre el tema del regalo al campamento! -continuo Gloriosa animada- ¡Motivamos a los campistas a realizar un proyecto que sirva a las futuras generaciones de campistas! - dijo Gloriosa

¡Se aceptan sugerencias! - dijo Sky shield.

¡Ahora por favor hagan una fila, para poder entregar sus respectivas tiendas!-respondió gloriosa.

¡Se les advierte que no hay cambios si su compañero no es de su agrado resignense!-continuo Sky shield.

Uno por uno los estudiantes de Canterlot fueron pasando para recibir sus respectivas tiendas.

Asi mismo se fueron uniendo las respectivas parejas que compartirían las tiendas en ese campamento.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Twilight la recién ingresada tras los juegos de la amistad.

¡Tengo la tienda zafiro!- dijo la chica de piel violeta.-Claro que no son necesariamente azules pueden ser rosados,amarillos, verdes

Si señorita ya que el zafiro es una combinación de los óxidos de hierro, aluminio y titanio. Este último elemento es el responsable del tradicional tono azulado- habla en un tono neutro-¿pero podría permitir a otros tomar su tienda?

Oh! claro je je, lo siento -Twi se queda un momento mirándolo-¿Disculpa nos hemos visto antes?

Llegue a América este año-le respondio-salvo que en algun momento hayas estado en Egipto.

Ja ja yo recordaría algo asi-respondio nerviosa Twilight.

Sin más se retiró junto a Sunset para ir a su tienda.

Sky la ve marcharse y susurra por lo bajo- niña tonta -sin decir nada sigue repartiendo tiendas.

Una vez en su tienda ambas están acomodando sus cosas Sunset aprovecha para hablar un poco con Twiligth.

Ese chico Sky shield actúa un poco extraño- dijo Sunset mientras se sentaba en la cama que ocupará en su estancia en el campamento tratando de sonar casual en la platica- o ¿tú que opinas?

Twilight tardó un momento en responder parecía pérdida en sus propias ideas mientras des empacaba las prendas que había llevado al campamento.

Disculpa no te presté atención-dijo twilight apenada con su nueva amiga.

¿Que pasa Twilight, no te vez como tu misma?-respondió Sunset.

La chica científica duda en responder la cuestión.

¿Es eso otra vez no?-dijo Sunset acercándose a ella.

Twilight no sabe como responder a las preguntas que le hace Sunset.

¡Ya te hemos hablado de eso Twilight, lo que paso en los juegos de la amistad no fue culpa tuya!-dijo consiliadora la peli fuego.

¡Yo de verdad lo se!-responde Twilight

Todos an sido maravillosos con migo pese a lo que les hice y eso es grandioso es solo que- continúa la chica de piel violeta.

¿Las pesadillas regresaron?-dijo Sunset un poco nerviosa.

Ase unos dias- reconocio Twilight sintiendo nervios por eso.

Sunset le da un fuerte abrazo.

Sólo son sueños no pueden dañarte en lo mas mínimo-le dijo Sunset a Twilight.

Las dos se separaron y Twiligth se sentó mucho mejor no pudiendo evitar sonreir ante la comprensión que recibió por parte de su amiga.

¡Disculpen las actividades del campamento están por salir! Rainbow dash a sus amigas desde afuera de la tienda de campaña.

¡Iremos en un momento! -Respondió la peli fuego.

¿Por qué?

¡Mira que cayó al suelo! - dijo la chica científica mientras hablaba sobre el tubo de crema bronceadora.

Cosa que bastó para que flote con las demás cosas dentro de la tienda todas cubiertas con una misteriosa aura color violeta.

Continuará ..


	2. Chapter 2

Magic hunters sombras de everfree .

Campamento de sorpresas. Pelea de hermanos.

Todas las cosas que había dentro de la tienda estaban flotando incluso el cachorro spike flotaba ante las atónitas miradas de Sunset y Twilight.

Las dos estaban mudas por diversas razones para la chica pelifuego era algo fantástico, en contra la chica de pelo violáceo veia materializado sus mayores temores.

¡Esto es fantástico— dijo Sunset asombrada ante lo que veia.

Pero al mismo tiempo su compañera ex clamaba.

¡Esto es terrible!—Twiligth no pudo evitar temor en su vos y confusión en su mente

Cosa que bastó para que los objetos que flotaban cayeran al piso.

¡De que hablas esto es fantástico! —Sunset no pudo evitar emoción en su voz—¿Cómo lo haces?

¡Tal vez ni siquiera lo hago yo! — respondió Twilight con verdadera preocupación en su voz.

Habrá que decirle a las demás de esto la cara de Rainbow cuando se entere—dijo emocionada Sunset mientras trataba de salir de la tienda.

¡Por favor no se lo digas a nadie! —dijo alterada Twilight mientras se interponía entre ella y la salida.

¿Pero Twilight por que no?—pregunta Sunset contrariada por la situación.

Ya escuchaste a todas este se supone sería un viaje sin magia.—respondió Twilight— y no quiero ser quien lo arruine.

Si lo prefieres asi—respondió Sunset desanimada ante la situación.

Si lo prefiero—respondió Twilight.

Spike miraba a las chicas un tanto des animadas cuando vio en la ventana de la tienda a un gato de color arena con manchas oscuras que usaba un collar dorado en el que se veía un topacio cortado como escarabajo mirando dentro de la tienda.

¡Gato!—clamó el cachorro al momento de ladrar al felino.

El gato rápidamente se aparta de la ventana pero Spike sale en su persecución.

¡Spike espera!—dijo Twilight mientras iba tras su cachorro seguida muy de cerca por Sunset.

Spike seguía de cerca al gato el cual se deslizaba entre las piernas de los campistas para evadir al canino provocando algunas caídas durante la misma.

Dio saltos a las mesas de campo seguido muy de cerca por un necio Spike

El felino se encaminó a el muelle donde Gloriosa estaba dando algunas instrucciones.

Hay veleo, canotaje y natación asta el atardecer—decía tranquilamente —también tenemos...

No pudo terminar esa frase ya que fue derribada por los animales en su loca carrera rumbo al muelle hay el felino uso su habilidad para saltar y esquivar a su canino perseguidor el cual tuvo la mala fortuna de tropezar con una de las podridas maderas del mismo provocando su ruptura con lo que quedo colgando del mismo.

El felino lanzó un bufido en dirección a donde el perro colgaba de sus patas.

—¡Spike aguanta!—dijo Twilight mientras que se habría paso a través de los curiosos campistas que se habían reunido para ver por qué tanta alaraca.

—¿Qué clase de gato es ese?— pregunta Sunset intrigada por lo sucedido.

El felino era observado por los alumnos quienes incluso tomaban fotografías del sólo parecía estar en guardia mirándolos a todos.

—Un gato nebular egipcio—respondió Flutershy intrigada por lo exótico de la especie.

—¿Que hace exactamente aquí un gato propio del norte de África?— se cuestiona Micro Chips mientras buscaba datos del mismo en su celular.

—¡Sólo miren el collar que usa!—dijo emocionada Rarty—¡nunca vi un topacio tan grande!

—Se le debe de haber escapado a una persona que quería una especie exótica como mascota— dijo Flutershy mientras que intenta acercarse al felino.

Este sisea y lanza sus zarpas para evitar que la pelirosa lo toque.

—¿Quieres problemas gato tonto?—dijo molesta Rainbow sólo consiguiendo que el gato se erize en señal de amenaza.

Los alumnos retroceden ante lo agresivo del animal algunos incluso proponen llamar a control de animales.

—¡Alddire controla a tu gato!—dijo un tanto molesta gloriosa mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo.

—¡Ya voy un momento!—dijo el aludido mientras se acerca—ven aquí sayf.

El joven de cabello bicolor se inclina y recoge al felino gris del suelo.

—Disculpen no está acostumbrado a tantas personas— dijo Sky shield mientras que apacigua al molesto felino.

—Tu disculpa a Spike es un poco impulsivo si se trata de gatos—dijo Twilight.

—Fue lo mejor su hubiera sido uno de ustedes que pisará esa madera, tal vez tendríamos un lamentable accidente—Sky shield señaló la tabla rota del muelle.

Gloriosa, la directora Celestia y su hermana luna observan ese desgastado muelle de madera llegando a la conclusión de que era imposible que fuera usado sin que nadie corriera peligro debido a lo desgastado de la mayoría de los tablones.

—Descuiden esta reparación no tardará— dijo animada Gloriosa —¡Yo me encargo!—

—¡O tal vez encontramos el proyecto para el regalo para el campamento! —dijo animada Sunset lo que fue bien recibido por sus compañeros.

Momentos más tarde varios de los campistas rodeaban una mesa donde Watermelody diseñaba el modelo del nuevo muelle de Everfree siguiendo sus sugerencias.

¡Ver en un problema una oportunidad es algo de sabios!—dijo Sky mientras que descargaba materiales para la reconstrucción del muelle

¡Creo que es cuestión de enfoques! — le respondió Sunset.

Gloriosa miraba animada a los jóvenes campistas arreglar ese maltrecho muelle, cuando el sonido de un motor llamo su atención.

"¡Todos menos el!"pidió mentalmente la chica de piel rosada mientras que lentamente se daba la vuelta.

—¡Hola hermanita!¿Cómo estás? —dijo un joven de cabello verde mientras decencia de una motocicleta.

—¡Timber!,¿Qué sorpresa?—dijo Gloriosa forzando una falsa y tórrida sonrisa

—¡Te tengo grandes noticias!,¿Podemos hablar en privado? —dijo animado el recién llegado.

—Un momento por favor, ¡Alddire en cárgate mientras regreso! —pidió Gloriosa a su compañero.

—¡Cómo gustes!—respondió el aludido.

Los hermanos se dirigen a la dirección de el campamento donde una ves dentro Gloriosa cambia su expresión por una de enfado.

—¿Qué rayos quieres Timber?—pregunta enfadada la chica

—¡Decirte que Filthy Rich esta dispuesto a duplicar su oferta, pero es la ultima oportunidad que te da antes de empezar a jugar sucio!— dijo directo Timber.

—¡No importa cuánto dinero ofrezca, jamás venderé el campamento! —fue la tajante respuesta de Gloriosa.

—¡Entiende hermana!—respondió Timber—¡Es una buena oportunidad para obtener finalmente ganancias de este lugar! —

—¡Creo que esos chicos estarían más felices montando Jet sky en el lago que arreglando ese muelle podrido! —dijo Timber.

—¡Y contaminar uno de los pocos lagos sin presencia de aceite!—respondió enojada Gloriosa

—¡Piénsalo sólo un momento y veras como ésta puede ser la oportunidad que siempre quisimos!— dijo el chico tratando de sonar conciliador.

—¡No Timber es la oportunidad que TU siempre quisiste! —le respondió enfadada su hermana.

Timber respiro un momento y lo más calmado que pudo respondió.

—¡Te dejare pensarlo un poco!— dijo mientras que el se dirigía a la salida.

—¡No hay nada que pensar mi respuesta siempre será no!—respondió Gloriosa dándole la espalda a su hermano.

Una vez que estuvo sola Gloriosa solo dio un profundo suspiro y miró el bosque a través de la ventana.

—¡No permitiremos que ese sujeto se salga con la suya!— dijo aparentemente para si misma más por un instante su reflejo mostró un rostro diferente al suyo.

Continuará

Lamento mucho esto espero que esta reedición sea de su agrado no planeó una copia de Everfee camp


End file.
